staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Lutego 2007
05:10 Nowe gwiazdy Europy - Mój kraj odc.1; serial dokumentalny 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 119/156 (Teletubbies, season VII Tennis); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 08:55 Domisiowe Bajki - Ballada o uszach słoniowych 09:00 Domisie - Obrażona Pysia; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy and Messy - Rhymeland; język angielski dla dzieci 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 52 (odc. 52); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995) 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20; serial TVP 11:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 21; serial TVP 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3219 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3434); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3220 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3435); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1219; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 828; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1394; teleturniej muzyczny 14:10 Recepty Jedynki - Grunt to podstawa; magazyn 14:30 Raj; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie 15:30 Leśnym tropem - odc. 1; cykl reportaży 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3221 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3436); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.3222 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3437); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1223 - (txt s.777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1395; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 832; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Wyjątkowe zdjęcia Mysi 21 (Mitzi's special photos); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Zakazany owoc (KEEPING THE FAITH) - (txt s.777) 123'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2000) 22:30 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 23:15 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:35 Program firmowy; magazyn ekonomiczny 23:55 Wielki Gatsby (The Great Gatsby (czarno - biały)) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1949) 01:30 Odejść z nadzieją; reportaż 01:55 Musztarda z Dijon (La moutarde en Bourgogne) 13'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001) 02:10 Zakończenie dnia 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 168/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 169/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc. 3/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.166, Spóźnione pragnienie; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.50 ; Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.55 11:00 Święta wojna - Efekt cieplarniany (225) 11:25 Sąsiedzi - odc. 27 Pucharowa środa; serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Magnum - odc. 27/162 Wspomnienia nie umierają (część 2) (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 - 24 Memories Are Forever (2)); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 12:40 Allo, Allo - odc. 79/84 (Allo, Allo s. IX ep. 1); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 13:10 Rodziny grubasów - odc. 2 (Fat families); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:35 Pokochaj mnie i moje dzieci - odc 6 (Gillham); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa w okowach zimy 15:05 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 8 (Dr Quinn, Medicine Woman s. III); serial kraj prod.USA (1994) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 473; serial TVP 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 232 17:15 Karino - Odc. 6/13 Ujarzmiony; serial TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Zorro - odc. 8/78 (.) - (txt s.777); serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:45 Panorama 19:10 Biznes 19:15 Sport Telegram 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.14/LIII - (txt s.777); teleturniej 20:00 Parodia jest dobra na wszystko ; program kabaretowy 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - FC Barcelona - FC Liverpool 22:55 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:20 Alibi na środę - Obserwator: Historia Susan Wilson (Video voyeur: The Susan Wilson story) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:55 Niebezpieczne drogi (Deadly highways); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:35 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:40 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:15 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 5 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 2 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 12 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:46 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:05 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 5 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 2 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO 23:35 Walka drapieżników, cz. I (Predators - Fighting to Survive); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:40 Pogoda; STEREO 00:40 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Walka drapieżników, cz. I (Predators - Fighting to Survive); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO 02:45 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 7.45 - Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 7.45 52; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza - Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 52; STEREO 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - Qadrans qltury 37 21.; magazyn; STEREO 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza - Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 52; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:15 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 5 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 2 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 12 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:46 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:05 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 5 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 2 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera - Wiadomości Kuriera 52; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy - Pogoda dla Warszawy 46 21.; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 21.02.2007 godz. 16: 50; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki - Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 52 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe - (21.02.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza - Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 52; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18.00 - Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18.00 52; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:15 Qadrans qltury - Qadrans qltury 37 21.; magazyn; STEREO 18:25 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 21.02.2007 godz. 16: 50; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Płacę i wymagam - Płacę i wymagam - odc. 32; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Magazyn konsumencki 18:55 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim świecie - odc. 100; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Saga rodów - Ród Szlenkierów; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Teraz Mazowsze - TERAZ MAZOWSZE - 19.02.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza - Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 53; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe - (21.02.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza - Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 52; STEREO 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 21.02.2007 godz. 22: 05; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO 23:35 Walka drapieżników, cz. I (Predators - Fighting to Survive); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:40 Pogoda; STEREO 00:40 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Walka drapieżników, cz. I (Predators - Fighting to Survive); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO 02:45 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy reż. Amanda Bearse , Robert Berlinger, USA 1997 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 12:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:35 Dobre rady - komedia romantyczna reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Denise Richards, Jon Lovitz, Estelle Harris USA 2001 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:00 Kochankowie z Internetu - serial dokumentalny reż. Irena Morawska, Jerzy Morawski, Polska 2006 23:30 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 06:45 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 12/22 USA 2004 07:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Warzywami jesień się zaczyna - magazyn kulinarny 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Tajemnicze zniknięcie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 764 Polska 2003 14:00 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 13/22 USA 2004 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 9/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Dom samotnej matki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 765 Polska 2003 21:30 Biker Boyz - film sensacyjny reż. Reggie Rock Bythewood, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Derek Luke, Kid Rock, Orlando Jones USA 2003 23:45 Nie z tego świata - serial SF odc. 7/22 USA 2005 00:40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite - magazyn popularnonaukowy 01:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:35 Telesklep 02:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Power Rangers (492) - serial animowany 09.00 Pokemon - serial anim. 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (88): Habibi - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (123) - telenowela 11.35 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 12.35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 13.10 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (1) - serial animowany 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (99) -telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (89): Habibi - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 18.55 Jesteś moim żydem (124) - telenowela 20.00 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22.05 Rodzinny interes - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 00.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.10 IV władza - program publicystyczny 02.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.55 Goran Bregovic: Kałasznikow - koncert 03.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 03.40 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 04.05 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Baba Jaga u dentysty; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Beskid Gorlicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Dubidu - odc. 14; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 8; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Klan - odc.1181; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 626; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Kochaj mnie - odc.166; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - 42. S.F.P. - "Dziękuję za wypowiedź" - zespół Raz Dwa Trzy i goście; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Był sobie mur; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Nowa Tradycja - "Żywiołak"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Baba Jaga u dentysty; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Laboratorium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Klan - odc.1181; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.31; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Polonusi w Europie - Wierny muzyce; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 8; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc.4 - Niepokój i troska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 626; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne 21:10 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 3; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 64; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Biznes 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:50 Pogoda 24:00 Klan - odc.1181; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc.31; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc.4 - Niepokój i troska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 626; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne 03:00 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 3; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 64; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Polonusi w Europie - Wierny muzyce; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Dziewczęta z Saint Cyr (Saint Cyr) 114'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Belgia, Niemcy (2000); reż.:Patricia Mazuy; wyk.:Isabelle Huppert, Jean Pierre Kalfon, Simon Reggiani, Anne Marev; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Tajne taśmy SB; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Byłem generałem Wehrmachtu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Jacek Bławut; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Sztuka fortepianu cz. 1 (Art of Piano/ Art du Piano); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kubańska historia (Cuban Story) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:Victor Pahlen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Margot (Margot Fonteyn) 161'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Tony Palmer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka źródeł - Bebel Gilberto - koncert (Bebel Gilberto - koncert); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Strefa sztuki - Wielcy ludzie, wielkie idee - Vincent van Gogh (Vincent van Gogh) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Molly Thompson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Strefa sztuki - Dawno temu - Jacek Malczewski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Jan Serce - odc. 8/10 Matylda; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 The Who i goście w Royal Albert Hall (The Who & Special Guests Live at the Royal Albert Hall); koncert kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Czytelnia - odc. 7; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Blokada (Blockade) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2003); reż.:Siergiej Łoźnica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Beznamiętne chwile (Passionless moments); film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Australia (1983); reż.:Jane Campion, Gerard Lee; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Strefa - Magazyn Komix 18; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Sztuka konceptualna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Strefa - Jarocin po latach - Acid Drinkers; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Strefa - Komix - Tymek i Mistrz odc.6; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kino nocne - Nibelungi: Śmierć Zygfryda (Nibelungen: Siegfrieds Tod) 142'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1924); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Gertrud Arnold, Frida Richard, Margarete Schön, Hanna Ralph, Paul Richter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Jazz w Filharmonii - Mieczysław Kosz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 05:30 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 81) 06:25 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 91) 06:50 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 92) 07:15 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:25 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 94) 08:25 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 12) 09:15 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 11:10 Śniadanie do łóżka - film/komedia romantyczna USA 1992 12:55 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 93) 13:20 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 94) 13:45 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 14:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 12) 15:15 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 79) 16:15 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 13) 17:10 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 17:20 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 95) 18:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 13) 19:15 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:30 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 W rękach szaleńca - film/thriller USA 1997 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 Wydział do spraw specjalnych - serial/kryminalny Kanada 2003 (odc. 37) 23:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 17) 00:00 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 00:30 Dziewczyna z zasadami 2 - film/erotyczny USA 1994 02:10 Rybia nocka - program/inne Ale kino! 08:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Martin Scorsese - serial dokumentalny USA 09:00 Rewanż - thriller reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Mary Tyler Moore, Edward Asner, Denis Arndt, Frederic Lahne USA 1996 10:35 Struktura kryształu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Jan Mysłowicz, Andrzej Żarnecki, Barbara Wrzesińska, Władysław Jarema Polska 1969 12:00 Vengo - film muzyczny reż. Tony Gatlif, wyk. Antonio Canales, Orestes Villasan Rodriguez, Antonio Perez Dechent, Bobote Niemcy/ Francja/ Hiszpania 2000 13:35 Papierowy gołąb - dramat obyczajowy reż. Fabrizio Aguilar, wyk. Antonio Callirgos, Eduardo Cesti, Aristóteles Picho, Liliana Trujillo Peru 2003 15:15 Ostrożnie, yeti! - komedia reż. Andrzej Czekalski, wyk. Jarema Stępowski, Saturnin Żórawski, Ludwik Benoit, Stefan Bartik Polska 1960 16:45 To rola dla niego - film dokumentalny reż. Nanette Burstein, Brett Morgen, wyk. USA 2002 18:25 Pustka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Nicholas Ray, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Gloria Grahame, Frank Lovejoy, Carl Benton Reid USA 1950 20:00 ale hit! Kula - thriller SF reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Sharon Stone, Samuel L. Jackson, Peter Coyote USA 1998 22:20 Zanim zapadnie noc - dramat biograficzny reż. Julian Schnabel, wyk. Javier Bardem, Olivier Martinez, Johnny Depp, Andrea Di Stefano USA 2000 00:40 Mordercze lato - dramat sensacyjny reż. Spike Lee, wyk. John Leguizamo, Mira Sorvino, Jennifer Esposito, Adrien Brody USA 1999 03:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Odrodzenie kina tajlandzkiego - film dokumentalny Canal + Film 08:30 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 10:10 Deser Jak z okładki - film krótkometrażowy 10:20 Milionerzy - film familijny reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Alexander Nathan Etel, Lewis McGibbon, James Nesbitt, Daisy Donovan USA 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Mazepa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gustaw Holoubek, wyk. Jerzy Bończak, Mieczysław Voit, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Magdalena Zawadzka Polska 1975 14:55 Kontrola gniewu - komedia reż. Steve Carr, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Wendy Raquel Robinson, Breckin Meyer, Amy Bruckner USA 2005 16:20 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 17:55 Paradise Now - dramat polityczny reż. Hany Abu-Assad, wyk. Lubna Azabal, Hamza Abu-Aiaash, Kais Nashif, Lotuf Neusser Francja/Niemcy/Holandia/Izrael 2005 19:25 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. John Maguire, 2005 20:00 40-letni prawiczek - komedia romantyczna reż. Judd Apatow, wyk. Steve Carell, Catherine Keener, Paul Rudd, Romany Malco USA 2005 21:55 PS - melodramat reż. Dylan Kidd, wyk. Laura Linney, Topher Grace, Gabriel Byrne, Marcia Gay Harden USA 2004 23:35 Światło w mroku - dramat wojenny reż. David Seltzer, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Michael Douglas, Liam Neeson, Joely Richardson, John Gielgud, Francis Guinan, Patrick Winczewski USA 1992 01:45 Bękarty diabła - horror reż. Rob Zombie, wyk. Sid Haig, Bill Moseley, William Forsythe, Sheri Moon USA/ Niemcy 2005 03:30 Ten dzień powrócił - dramat sensacyjny reż. Jeff Stanzler, wyk. Robin Wright Penn, Abdel Kechiche, Sandra Oh, Remy K. Selma USA 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Koszykówka Euroliga: Lottomatica Rzym 09:00 Koszykówka Euroliga: Winterthur Barcelona - Prokom Trefl Sopot 11:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 11:15 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Inter - Cagliari 14:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Palermo - Chievo 15:55 1 na 1: Savo Milosevic 16:15 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 17:55 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 18:25 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 18:55 Koszykówka Euroliga: Panathinaikos Ateny - Winterthur Barcelona 21:00 Mr. & Mrs. Smith - komedia sensacyjna reż. Doug Liman, wyk. Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Vince Vaughn, Adam Brody USA 2005 23:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 23:30 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Valencia - Barcelona 01:55 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Judy Davis, Jonathan Jackson, Chelcie Ross, Cynthia Stevenson USA 2006 03:30 Piła - thriller reż. James Wan, wyk. Leigh Whannell, Cary Elwes, Danny Glover, Ken Leung USA 2004 05:15 Sky Fighters - film przygodowy reż. Gérard Pires, wyk. Benoît Magimel, Clovis Cornillac, Géraldine Pailhas, Philippe Torreton Francja 2005 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Serenity - film SF reż. Joss Whedon, wyk. Nathan Fillion, Gina Torres, Alan Tudyk, Summer Glau USA 2005 10:05 Zielone lata - dramat wojenny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Tomasz Jarosiński, Jacek Bryniarski, Agnieszka Konopczyńska, Małgorzata Pritulak Polska 1979 11:50 Czarna Carmen - musical reż. Mark Dornford-May, wyk. Pauline Malefane, Andile Tshoni, Lungelwa Blou, Zweilungile Sidloyi RPA 2005 14:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 14:35 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna reż. Ben Younger, wyk. Meryl Streep, Uma Thurman, Bryan Greenberg, Jon Abrahams USA 2005 16:25 Historia Wendella Bakera - komediodramat reż. Andrew Wilson, Luke Wilson, wyk. Luke Wilson, Seymour Cassel, Eva Mendes, Owen Wilson USA 2005 18:10 Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie - czarna komedia reż. Niall Johnson, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Kristin Scott Thomas, Maggie Smith, Patrick Swayze Wlk. Brytania 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Światło w mroku - dramat wojenny reż. David Seltzer, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Michael Douglas, Liam Neeson, Joely Richardson, John Gielgud, Francis Guinan, Patrick Winczewski USA 1992 23:15 Premiera. SuperDeser Panna Gerta - film krótkometrażowy 23:55 Premiera South Park IX - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 13 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:25 Underworld: Evolution - thriller SF reż. Len Wiseman, wyk. Kate Beckinsale, Scott Speedman, Bill Nighy, Michael Sheen USA 2006 02:10 Francuski łącznik 2 - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Gene Hackman, Fernando Rey, Bernard Fresson, Jean-Pierre Castaldi USA 1975 04:10 Przeprowadzka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Wojciech Pszoniak, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Marek Walczewski, Grażyna Długołęcka Polska 1972 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal South Ferry - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Skrajne zmęczenie - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl Lincoln - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Wóz strażacki - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal South Ferry - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Skrajne zmęczenie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 50 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 51 16:00 Superjazda: SUV z piekła rodem - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl Lincoln - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowe cukierki - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most Stonecutters - serial dokumentalny 21:00 O krok od śmierci: W samym sercu ciemności - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Na miejscu zbrodni: Komandos morderca - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Hiperprędkość - film dokumentalny 00:00 Godzina zero: Twarzą w twarz z terrorystą w Oklahomie - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Poszerzanie Kanału Panamskiego - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Skóra - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl Lincoln - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Samochodowy curling - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Norwegii - podsumowanie 09:30 Lekkoatletyka Halowy mityng w Sztokholmie 11:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Dubaju: Mecz 1/8 finału 14:30 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Willingen (Niemcy) - konkurs indywidualny 15:15 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Willingen (Niemcy) - konkurs drużynowy 16:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Dubaju: Mecz 1/8 finału 19:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Norwegii - podsumowanie 20:30 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi 21:05 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 21:10 Jeździectwo Riders Club 21:15 Golf Turniej US PGA Tour Nissan Open - najważniejsze wydarzenia 22:15 Golf Turniej PGA European Tour w Dżakarcie (Indonezja) - najważniejsze wydarzenia 22:45 Golf Golf Club 22:50 Żeglarstwo Yacht Club 22:55 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Europy w Bensko (Bułgaria) - bieg indywidualny kobiet 00:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 1. mecze 1/16 finału 00:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 1. mecze 1/16 finału 01:00 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych HBO 06:30 Przyjaciele na śmierć i życie - film familijny reż. Arne Lindtner Naess, wyk. Thor Michael Aamodt, Kristin Juel Bergflodt, Ragnar Dyresen, Sigrun Enge Norwegia 2005 08:00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Heidi - film familijny reż. Allan Dwan, wyk. Shirley Temple, Jean Hersholt, Arthur Treacher, Helen Westley USA 1937 10:10 Ike: Odliczanie do inwazji - dramat wojenny reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. Tom Selleck, James Remar, Timothy Bottoms, Gerald McRaney USA 2004 11:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 12:10 Mąż doskonały - dramat sensacyjny reż. Roger Young, wyk. Dean Cain, Sarah Brown, G.W. Bailey, David Denman USA 2004 13:35 Purpurowe skrzypce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Francois Girard, wyk. Tommaso Puntelli, Carlo Cecchi, Samuele Amighetti, Anita Laurenzi USA/ Włochy/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 1998 15:40 Fałszerski spisek - komedia kryminalna reż. Richard Janes, wyk. Matthew Rhys, Kate Ashfield, Tom Chambers, Tony Haygarth Hiszpania 2004 17:05 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 13 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 17:50 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 14 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 18:35 Premiera Porwanie na żądanie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jay Mohr, Kellita Smith, Nicole Ari Parker USA/Kanada 2005 20:10 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 21:55 Serce w grze - film dokumentalny reż. Ward Serrill, wyk. USA 2005 23:35 Trzy na jednego - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 reż. Rodrigo García, USA 2006 00:30 Trzy na jednego - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 reż. Rodrigo García, USA 2006 01:20 Dzikie żądze: Nieoszlifowane diamenty - thriller reż. Jay Lowi, wyk. Sarah Laine, Sandra McCoy, Linden Ashby, Ron Melendez USA 2005 02:45 Koszmar na przedmieściach - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tod Williams, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Kim Basinger, Elle Fanning, Mimi Rogers USA 2004 04:15 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:40 Porwanie na żądanie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jay Mohr, Kellita Smith, Nicole Ari Parker USA/Kanada 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Parental Control - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 19:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 19:30 Laguna Beach - reality show 20:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 21:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 22:00 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 22:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:00 MTV Play - program interaktywny 00:00 Downtown - kreskówka dla dorosłych dzieciaków 00:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle - film dokumentalny 09:00 Militaria: Pocisk Cruise - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Koparki diamentów - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pentagon, 11 września - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle - film dokumentalny 14:00 Militaria: Pocisk Cruise - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Psie profesje: Zoro, Suzy Q i Sven - serial dokumentalny 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Szkoła twardych krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Przetrwać katastrofę - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - z Danii do Szwecji - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle - film dokumentalny 20:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 20:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 21:00 Premiera Militaria: Karabin maszynowy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Potencjał lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Duchy - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Militaria: Karabin maszynowy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Potencjał lotniczy - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej KGHM Dialog Polish Indoors we Wrocławiu - mecz finałowy 09:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska - Resovia Rzeszów 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu Valencia CF - FC Barcelona 12:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Liga hiszpańska - mecz Unicaja Malaga - Real Madryt 14:00 Żużel Przed sezonem - Tomasz Gollob 14:30 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie - magazyn sportowy 15:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - magazyn sportowy 15:30 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 16:30 4x10 - magazyn koszykarski 17:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Mistrzów - mecz Skra Bełchatów - Portol Drac Palma de Mallorca 20:00 Clip - magazyn sportowy 20:15 Taniec towarzyski Mistrzostwa Polski w Gliwicach 22:15 Boks Gala w Londynie 00:15 European Tour Weekly - magazyn golfowy TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN 7 06:00 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Telesklep 07:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 2/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 09:00 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 17/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 09:55 Lekarze marzeń - serial obyczajowy odc. 13/14 USA 2002 10:55 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 86/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:55 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:55 Telesklep 14:15 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 18/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 15:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy odc. 15/26 USA 2004 16:40 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 12/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 17:10 Lekarze marzeń - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 ost. USA 2002 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 86/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy odc. 16/26 USA 2004 19:40 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 13/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 20:10 Przypadkowy turysta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. William Hurt, Geena Davis, Kathleen Turner, Amy Wright USA 1988 22:40 Zawód: Dziennikarz - film obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Michael Keaton, Marisa Tomei, Robert Duvall, Glenn Close USA 1994 01:00 Ostatni niewinny - dramat kryminalny reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Ed Harris, Roxanne Hart, David Suchet, Bruce McGill USA 1987 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 VIVA górą 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:50 VIVA górą 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 O co kaman - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Big in America - reality show 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 VIVA górą 19:10 Parot 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 20:50 VIVA górą 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:50 VIVA górą 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 VIVA górą 00:10 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Animal Planet 06:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 06:30 Młode i dzikie: Sprawdzić partnera - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Cisza przed burz± - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 08:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 25 08:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 26 09:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 77 09:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 10:00 Austin Stevens - twarz± w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Najbardziej niezwykłe momenty Austina Stevensa - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Życie zwierz±t: Pustynie - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Zwinno¶ć - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Przestępstwa - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 13:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 14:00 Niezwykły ¶wiat pingwinów - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 15:00 Kryminalne zagadki ¶wiata zwierz±t - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 16:00 Łowca krokodyli: Najniebezpieczniejsze węże Ameryki - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Kwarantanna dla koni - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Flyboys" - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 78 19:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 19:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 20:00 Niezwykły ¶wiat pingwinów - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 21:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Lamparty morskie, lwy i kałamarnica Humboldta - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Ludojady: Krokodyle - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Phoenix: Skwar Arizony - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Na posterunku: Upadek z czwartego piętra - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Pogotowie dla zwierz±t: Mops - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Tsunami - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Niezwykły ¶wiat pingwinów - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 02:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Lamparty morskie, lwy i kałamarnica Humboldta - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Ludojady: Krokodyle - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Łowca krokodyli: Najniebezpieczniejsze węże Ameryki - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Kwarantanna dla koni - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Phoenix: Skwar Arizony - serial dokumentalny BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 Roztańczone Beebies - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Teletubisie - serial animowany 08:20 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 08:40 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 09:00 Co by tu zmienić? - magazyn poradnikowy 09:30 Mieszkać we Francji - program poradnikowy 10:30 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 11:00 Modelowanie ogrodów - program poradnikowy 11:30 Wielkie koty - pamiętnik - program przyrodniczy 12:30 Jedn± nog± w grobie - serial komediowy 13:00 Oszaleć przez Alice - serial komediowy 13:30 Całuj mnie, Kate - serial komediowy 14:00 Duma i uprzedzenie - serial kostiumowy 15:00 Szpital Holby - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Duzi, silni chłopcy - magazyn 16:30 Co by tu zmienić? - magazyn poradnikowy 17:00 Forsa na strychu - program hobbystyczny 17:30 Ogrody małych miast - program poradnikowy 18:00 Oszaleć przez Alice - serial komediowy 18:30 Całuj mnie, Kate - serial komediowy 19:00 Jak sprzedać dom za milion? - reality show 20:00 Dalziel i Pascoe - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Milcz±cy ¶wiadek - serial kryminalny 22:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne - serial komediowy 22:30 Dwa piwa i paczka czipsów - serial komediowy 23:00 Dalziel i Pascoe - serial sensacyjny 00:00 Jedn± nog± w grobie - serial komediowy 00:30 Milcz±cy ¶wiadek - serial kryminalny 01:30 Oszaleć przez Alice - serial komediowy 02:00 Całuj mnie, Kate - serial komediowy 02:30 EastEnders - serial komediowy 03:00 Dalziel i Pascoe - serial sensacyjny 04:00 Szpital Holby - serial obyczajowy 05:00 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci Zone Reality 06:00 Szpital Księcia Alfreda - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Na przekór wszystkiemu - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Nieznane opowie¶ci z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 08:05 Nadludzkie zdolno¶ci - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Rozbitkowie - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Rozbitkowie Extra - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 11:30 Wzgórze odkupienia - film dokumentalny 12:20 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Szpital Księcia Alfreda - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Nieznane opowie¶ci z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 14:25 Nadludzkie zdolno¶ci - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 17:00 Rekordzi¶ci - serial dokumentalny 18:00 ¦lubne niespodzianki - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Co powiniene¶ zrobić? - film dokumentalny 20:00 Miło¶nicy zwierz±t w potrzasku - film dokumentalny 21:00 Singielki w Nowym Jorku - film dokumentalny 22:00 W ostatniej chwili - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Rekordzi¶ci - serial dokumentalny 00:00 ¦lubne niespodzianki - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Co powiniene¶ zrobić? - film dokumentalny 01:40 Singielki w Nowym Jorku - film dokumentalny 02:30 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 04:35 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Cisza przed burz± - serial dokumentalny TCM 21:00 Yankee Doodle Dandy - Film Muzyczny Reżyseria: Michael Curtiz (USA 1942) 23:05 Mistrz - Dramat Org: "The Champ". Reżyseria: Franco Zeffirelli (USA 1979) 1:10 Quentin Durward - Film przygodowy Org: "The Adventures of Quentin Durward". Reżyseria: Richard Thorpe (USA 1955) Jetix 6:00 Kapitan Flamingo - Serial 6:25 Odlotowe agentki - Serial Org: "Totally Spies" 6:50 Odlotowe agentki - Serial Org: "Totally Spies" 7:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - Serial 7:35 A.T.O.M. - Serial Org: "Alpha Teens On Machines" 8:00 Power Rangers SPD - Serial 8:25 Power Rangers SPD - Serial 8:50 Shuriken School - Serial 9:10 Pucca - Serial 9:35 Król Szamanów - Serial rysunkowy Org: "Shaman King" 10:00 Jerry i paczka - Serial rysunkowy Org: "Three Friend and Jerry" 10:25 Jerry i paczka - Serial rysunkowy Org: "Three Friend and Jerry" 10:50 W.I.T.C.H. - Serial rysunkowy 11:15 Tutenstein - Serial rysunkowy 11:40 Ach, ten Andy! - Serial Org: "What's With Andy?" 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! - Serial Org: "What's With Andy?" 12:25 Odlotowe agentki - Serial Org: "Totally Spies" 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - Serial 13:15 Kapitan Flamingo - Serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka - Serial rysunkowy Org: "Life with Louie" 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka - Serial rysunkowy Org: "Life with Louie" 14:20 Jerry i paczka - Serial rysunkowy Org: "Three Friend and Jerry" 14:25 Pucca - Serial 14:45 Shuriken School - Serial 15:05 Power Rangers SPD - Serial 15:30 Power Rangers SPD - Serial 15:55 Galactik Football - Serial 16:20 W.I.T.C.H. - Serial rysunkowy 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. - Serial rysunkowy 17:10 OBAN Star Racers - Serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki - Serial Org: "Totally Spies" 18:00 Odlotowe agentki - Serial Org: "Totally Spies" 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - Serial 18:50 Galactik Football - Serial 19:15 Planet Sketch - Serial 19:25 Naruto - Serial 19:50 Król Szamanów - Serial rysunkowy Org: "Shaman King" 20:15 Dark Oracle - Serial 20:40 Galactik Football - Serial 21:05 Naruto - Serial 21:30 OBAN Star Racers - Serial 21:55 Dark Oracle - Serial 22:20 A.T.O.M. - Serial Org: "Alpha Teens On Machines" 22:45 Król Szamanów - Serial rysunkowy Org: "Shaman King" 23:10 Naruto - Serial 23:35 X-Men - Serial rysunkowy Kino Polska 6:00 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Stanisław Różewicz: Wypowiedź: Stanisław Rózewicz 6:15 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Stanisław Różewicz: Echo - Film psychologiczny Reżyseria: Stanisław Różewicz (Polska 1964) 7:50 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Stanisław Różewicz: Idąc, spotykając - Film dokumentalny 8:45 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Stanisław Różewicz: W cieniu - Film animowany (Polska 1975) 9:05 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Czwartki ubogich - Film obyczajowy Reżyseria: Sylwester Szyszko (Polska 1981) 10:40 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Hokus-pokus - Film dokumentalny 10:50 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Wygrać - przegrać - Film dokumentalny 11:15 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Autoportret - Film dokumentalny 11:35 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: El Port - Film krótkometrażowy Reżyseria: Maria Zbąska (Polska 2005) 11:45 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Koniec bajki - Film krótkometrażowy Reżyseria: Maciej Migas (Polska 2004) 12:05 Portrety - Tadeusz Łomnicki: Ja, komediant - Film dokumentalny Poszukiwania odc. 2 13:05 Portrety - Tadeusz Łomnicki: Roman Polański - podróż sentymentalna - Reportaż 13:35 Portrety - Tadeusz Łomnicki: List z Opola - Film dokumentalny 14:10 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Sceny dziecięce z życia prowincji - Film obyczajowy 1 Reżyseria: Tomasz Zygadło (Polska 1984) 16:35 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Anaesthesia - Film krótkometrażowy Reżyseria: Sławomir Bergański (Polska 2003) 16:45 Na ekranie i na planie - Program kulturalny odc. 84 17:05 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Stanisław Różewicz: Wypowiedź: Stanisław Różewicz - Rozmowa 17:15 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Stanisław Różewicz: Echo - Film psychologiczny Reżyseria: Stanisław Różewicz (Polska 1964) 18:45 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Stanisław Różewicz: Idąc, spotykając - Film dokumentalny 19:40 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Stanisław Różewicz: Zwyczajny dzień - Film dokumentalny 20:05 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Jolanta Fraszyńska: Wypowiedź: Jolanta Fraszyńska - Inne 20:10 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Jolanta Fraszyńska: Pora na czarownice - Dramat 1 Scenariusz i reżyseria: Piotr Łazarkiewicz (Polska 1993) 22:00 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Jolanta Fraszyńska: Domek dla Julii - Film krótkometrażowy Reżyseria: Sebastian Butny (Polska 2001) 22:25 KinOFFteka: Gamoń - Komedia Reżyseria: Krzysztof Ryczek (Polska 2006) 23:10 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Odwet - Film psychologiczny 1 Scenariusz i reżyseria: Tomasz Zygadło (Polska 1982) 0:55 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Komiwojażer - Film krótkometrażowy Reżyseria: Markus Stein (USA 1997) 1:25 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Pamięć - Film dokumentalny 1:30 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: I inni - Film dokumentalny 1:45 Portrety - Tadeusz Łomnicki: Ja, komediant - Film dokumentalny Poszukiwania odc. 2 2:50 Portrety - Tadeusz Łomnicki: Roman Polański - podróż sentymentalna - Reportaż Planete 6:45 Frank Whittle - pioner napędu odrzutowego 7:40 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków - Jean-Paul i kotiki odc. 14/39 8:10 Katastrofy lotnicze - Awarie mechaniczne odc. 2/4 9:05 Na krawędzi bankructwa - Cheri i Callum odc. 8/10 9:35 Na krawędzi bankructwa - Kristine i Randy odc. 9/10 10:05 Na krawędzi bankructwa - Stella i Mark odc. 10/10 10:35 Agencja - odc. 1/7 11:05 Agencja - odc. 2/7 11:35 Historia futbolu - Ciemna strona piłki nożnej odc. 12/13 12:35 Znakomitości - Wanda Rapaczyńska odc. 1/19 13:20 Ucieczka niemieckich jeńców 14:15 Hermann Göring - odc. 3/3 15:15 Mózg - wielka niewiadoma 16:15 Mój świat tańca - Hagar z Izraela, Elnathan z Izraela odc. 5/13 16:45 Z życia niskich ludzi - Historia Nathana odc. 4/4 17:15 Historia futbolu - Mistrzowie z Ameryki Południowej odc. 8/13 18:15 Wyspy zapomnienia - Bedarra odc. 9/10 18:45 Rycerze - Bertrand du Guesclin i Czarny Książę - braterstwo we wrogości odc. 5/9 19:45 One i muzyka - Patricia O'Callaghan odc. 1/13 20:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków - Jonathan i łuskowce odc. 29/39 20:45 Legendy hip hopu 22:20 Stwory, potwory, cudaki - Bestia z Gevaudan odc. 2/10 23:15 Stwory, potwory, cudaki - Wilk workowaty odc. 3/10 0:10 Ofiary przemocy 1:10 Weekend - Weekend w Londynie odc. 6/10 1:40 Weekend - Weekend w Marsylii odc. 1/10 2:10 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków - Jacques i żółwie skórzaste odc. 4/39 2:40 Wyspy zapomnienia - Molokai odc. 4/10 Polonia 1 6:35 Magiczne igraszki - odc. 24 7:20 Generał Daimos - odc. 33 7:40 Helena i chłopcy - odc. 58/80; Org: "Helene et garçon". Reżyseria: Jacques Samyn (Francja 1992) 8:10 Top shop - Program reklamowy 19:00 Namiętności - Telenowela odc. 95/160; Org: "Pasiones". Reżyseria: Juan David Elisetche, Lito de Filippis (Argentyna 1988) 19:50 Rozgrywki wyższych sfer - Telenowela odc. 203; Org: "Lotte di Classe". Reżyseria: Martin Clutet (Argentyna) 20:20 Bank samotnych serc 20:35 Orły - Serial obyczajowy odc. 4/7; Org: "Aquile". Reżyseria: Nino Salemo, Antonio Bido (Włochy 1989) 22:10 Ziemie toskańskie - Dokument 22:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka - Erotyka 23:00 Polskie foki - Erotyka 23:35 Erotyczne sensacje - Erotyka 23:40 News - Erotyka 23:50 Amore TV - Erotyka 0:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - Erotyka 0:10 Erotyczne sensacje - Erotyka 0:30 Ania i Kasia - Erotyka 0:45 Reflex - Erotyka 0:55 Erotyczna giełda - Erotyka 1:10 Ogłoszenia towarzyskie - Erotyka 1:25 Sex Hotel - Erotyka 1:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka - Erotyka 2:00 Night Shop - Erotyka 2:10 Foki Ewa - Erotyka 2:30 Night Shop - Erotyka 2:40 Oferty towarzyskie - Erotyka 3:00 Sex Hotel - Erotyka 3:20 Night Shop - Erotyka Zone Romantica 6:00 Amor Amor: Tak jak w kinie - Telenowela odc. 202; Org: "Como en el cine". Reżyseria: Antulio Jiménez Pons (Meksyk 2001) 7:00 Amor Amor: Perła - Telenowela odc. 81; Org: "Perla". Reżyseria: Antulio Jiménez Pons (Meksyk 1998) 8:00 Premiere: Miłość i przemoc - Telenowela odc. 122; Org: "Amor a Palos". Reżyseria: Jose Alcalde, Jose Manuel Carvajal (Wenezuela 2005) 9:00 Śnię o twej miłości - Telenowela odc. 33; Org: "Sueno con tu amor". Reżyseria: Carlom Izquierdo (Wenezuela 2006) 10:00 Premiere: Miłość na sprzedaż - Telenowela odc. 29; Org: "Amores de Mercado". Reżyseria: Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman (USA 2006) 11:00 Amor Amor: Fortuna i miłość - Telenowela odc. 130; Org: "Fortuna de amor". Reżyseria: Gaita Aragona, Diana ľlvarez (Argentyna 2002) 12:00 Amor Amor: Perła - Telenowela odc. 81; Org: "Perla". Reżyseria: Antulio Jiménez Pons (Meksyk 1998) 13:00 Premiere: Miłość i przemoc - Telenowela odc. 122; Org: "Amor a Palos". Reżyseria: Jose Alcalde, Jose Manuel Carvajal (Wenezuela 2005) 14:00 Śnię o twej miłości - Telenowela odc. 33; Org: "Sueno con tu amor". Reżyseria: Carlom Izquierdo (Wenezuela 2006) 15:00 Premiere: Miłość na sprzedaż - Telenowela odc. 29; Org: "Amores de Mercado". Reżyseria: Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman (USA 2006) 16:00 Premiere: Miłość i przemoc - Telenowela odc. 122; Org: "Amor a Palos". Reżyseria: Jose Alcalde, Jose Manuel Carvajal (Wenezuela 2005) 17:00 Amor Amor: Fortuna i miłość - Telenowela odc. 130; Org: "Fortuna de amor". Reżyseria: Gaita Aragona, Diana ľlvarez (Argentyna 2002) 18:00 Śnię o twej miłości - Telenowela odc. 33; Org: "Sueno con tu amor". Reżyseria: Carlom Izquierdo (Wenezuela 2006) 19:00 Premiere: Miłość na sprzedaż - Telenowela odc. 29; Org: "Amores de Mercado". Reżyseria: Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman (USA 2006) 20:00 Amor Amor: Tak jak w kinie - Telenowela odc. 202; Org: "Como en el cine". Reżyseria: Antulio Jiménez Pons (Meksyk 2001) 21:00 Premiere: Miłość i przemoc - Telenowela odc. 122; Org: "Amor a Palos". Reżyseria: Jose Alcalde, Jose Manuel Carvajal (Wenezuela 2005) 22:00 Śnię o twej miłości - Telenowela odc. 33; Org: "Sueno con tu amor". Reżyseria: Carlom Izquierdo (Wenezuela 2006) 23:00 Amor Amor: Perła - Telenowela odc. 81; Org: "Perla". Reżyseria: Antulio Jiménez Pons (Meksyk 1998) 0:00 Premiere: Miłość i przemoc - Telenowela odc. 122; Org: "Amor a Palos". Reżyseria: Jose Alcalde, Jose Manuel Carvajal (Wenezuela 2005) 1:00 Premiere: Miłość na sprzedaż - Telenowela odc. 29; Org: "Amores de Mercado". Reżyseria: Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman (USA 2006) 1:50 Amor Amor: Fortuna i miłość - Telenowela odc. 130; Org: "Fortuna de amor". Reżyseria: Gaita Aragona, Diana ľlvarez (Argentyna 2002) 2:40 Amor Amor: Perła - Telenowela odc. 81; Org: "Perla". Reżyseria: Antulio Jiménez Pons (Meksyk 1998) 3:30 Amor Amor: Tak jak w kinie - Telenowela odc. 201; Org: "Como en el cine". Reżyseria: Antulio Jiménez Pons (Meksyk 2001) HBO 2 06:30 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie 08:00 Garbi super bryka 09:40 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota 11:05 Mężowie i żona 13:00 Droga do Ottawy 14:30 Zatańcz ze mną 16:15 Niewidzialny 18:10 W doborowym towarzystwie 20:00 Gol! 21:55 Deadwood 22:45 Soul Plane: Wysokie loty 00:10 W innym życiu 01:50 Górski patrol 03:20 Cinema, cinema 03:50 W doborowym towarzystwie Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Philadelphia Wings Buffalo Bandits National Lacrosse League sezon zasadniczy 11:00 Steaua Bukareszt FC Sevilla Puchar UEFA 1. mecz 1/16 finału 11:30 Bayer Leverkusen Blackburn Rovers Puchar UEFA 1. mecz 1/16 finału 12:00 Wiadomości 14:00 Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Lizbonie 15:00 Euro Tour w Maladze 16:00 Bayer Leverkusen Blackburn Rovers Puchar UEFA 1. mecz 1/16 finału 16:30 Hapoel Tel Awiw Glasgow Rangers Puchar UEFA 1. mecz 1/16 finału 17:00 Mistrzostwa Świata Podsumowanie sezonu 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 LG Action Sports 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 YOZ 21:30 Program 2 22:00 New Japan League 00:00 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości Extreme Sports 05:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 06:00 Cactus Garden 06:30 Cactus Garden 07:00 Red Bull Air Race 2006 Perth 08:00 Dew Tour 09:00 The Method 10:00 Sacred Ride Snowboard Sacred Ride 2006 10:30 Boarding Pass 11:00 FIM World Motocross Championships Francja 12:00 Gen:/ / ex 12:30 Cactus Garden 13:00 Dew Tour 14:00 Powersports Snowmobile Tour 15:00 Sacred Ride Snowboard Sacred Ride 2006 15:30 Boarding Pass 16:00 Jack Osbourne: Adrenaline Junkie 17:00 The Method 18:00 Gen:/ / ex 18:30 Gen:/ / ex 19:00 Jack Osbourne: Adrenaline Junkie 20:00 IFMXF Freestyle Motocross w Norymberdze 20:30 IFMXF Freestyle Motocross w Kolonii 21:00 Rebel Events Skate Summer Kick Off 21:30 The Dudesons 22:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 23:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 00:00 The Dudesons 00:30 Gen:/ / ex 01:00 Dew Tour 02:00 IFMXF Freestyle Motocross w Norymberdze 02:30 IFMXF Freestyle Motocross w Kolonii 03:00 Rebel Events Skate Summer Kick Off 03:30 The Dudesons 04:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 Polsat 2 05:05 Nasze dzieci Rodzinne domy dziecka 05:50 Drogówka Kraków 06:15 Emiraty dary niebios 06:40 Awantura o kasę 07:30 Doniesienia medyczne 07:55 Jesteśmy 08:20 Post scriptum 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja 09:20 Samo życie 10:00 Gra w ciemno 10:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 11:10 Interwencja 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Pierwsza miłość 12:35 Drogówka Kraków 13:00 Awantura o kasę 13:55 Interwencja 14:15 Emiraty dary niebios 14:40 Doniesienia medyczne 15:00 Eureko, ja to wiem! 15:40 Jesteśmy 16:15 Post scriptum 16:30 Wydarzenia 16:55 Interwencja 17:15 Samo życie 18:00 Gra w ciemno 18:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 19:10 Interwencja 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Pierwsza miłość 20:35 Drogówka Kraków 21:00 Awantura o kasę 22:00 Interwencja 22:20 Emiraty dary niebios 22:45 Doniesienia medyczne 23:05 Nasze dzieci Rodzinne domy dziecka 23:45 Jesteśmy 00:15 Post scriptum 00:30 Interwencja 01:00 Samo życie 01:30 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Horoskopy nie kłamią 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Gra w ciemno 03:10 Doniesienia medyczne 03:30 Oblicza Ameryki 04:00 Pierwsza miłość 04:40 Interwencja TVN Turbo 06:00 Czas tuningu 06:30 GP Racing 07:00 Ale dziura 07:30 Vitadierct 08:00 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy 08:30 Toolbox 09:00 Zakup kontrolowany 10:00 Rentgen 2.0 10:30 Monster Garage 11:30 GP Racing 12:00 Karambol 12:30 Czas tuningu 13:00 Vroom Vroom 14:00 Monster House 15:00 Policyjne taśmy 15:30 Policyjne taśmy 16:00 Mean Machines 16:30 Rentgen 2.0 17:00 Wędkarstwo męskie hobby 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:40 Top Gear 18:40 Toolbox 19:10 Czas tuningu 19:40 Raport Turbo 20:00 Gadżet 20:30 Automaniak max 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:10 Mean Machines 21:40 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:10 Top Gear 22:30 Raport Turbo 23:30 Turbo erotyk 00:00 Turbo erotyk 00:30 Turbo granie 02:30 Rentgen 2.0 03:00 Toolbox 03:30 Karambol 04:00 Rentgen 2.0 04:30 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku